


You’ll Make a Great Mom

by JustSomeGirlll



Series: An Unbelievable Love [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: Kara and Lena talk about kids.





	You’ll Make a Great Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so just a quick thing. I very briefly (like really briefly) mention a miscarriage. I wasn’t sure if I should warn you or not, but I figure it’s better safe than sorry.
> 
> Anyway, just ignore my mistakes (I wrote this on my phone, so there will probably be plenty).
> 
> Enjoy :)

Lena sat perched on the stool in the kitchen as she watched Kara unpack the remaining groceries. She laughed under her breath when she saw Kara, not so discreetly, pinch a cookie from one of the now opened boxes.

_She’s_ _so_ _cute_ , Lena smiled to herself.

Her and Kara had been talking about the possibility of taking a much needed vacation in the upcoming months. They were debating whether or not they go some place tropical over the Summer or some place cool over the Winter. Lena really didn’t care where they went: she’d be happy anywhere so long as Kara was there too.

Meanwhile, Kara was having a debate with herself about where they should go. As she unpacked each item, she would list of a pro or con about either of the locations. She was honestly torn; unable to decide if some place warm or cool would be nice. She wanted to go to the beach and go on long evening walks with Lena, when the sun was just setting. At the same time though, she wanted to cuddle up in front of a fire with Lena by her side.

Even though Lena did want to go on a vacation, her mind kept drifting to other thoughts: children. Maggie and Alex has adopted a baby girl six months ago, and last week, Kara and Lena babysat little Jamie for several hours on Friday night, so Maggie and Alex could enjoy their date night.

Lena’s mind kept drifting back to that night. She’d always known that Kara would make an excellent mother; her personality and ability to provide comfort made that clear. But when Lena watched Kara play with her niece, fully immersed and laying on the ground with her, Lena felt a familiar yet somehow different flutter in her chest.

She remembered feeling the flutter all those years ago when she first started spending time with Kara, except this time, there was a new meaning behind that flutter.

“I just don’t know,” Kara turned to face Lena, ignoring the groceries for a moment, “Where do you think we should go?”

“Hmm,” Lena was snapped away from her thoughts at Kara’s question, “What’d you say, dear.”

Kara smiled at the term of endearment. They’d been married for three years and together for six years before that, and yet, Kara still never got used to Lena calling her ‘dear’. “Our vacation. Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t mind, both options sound lovely.”

“Really?” Kara had a playful look on her face, “You don’t have an opinion? I don’t buy it,” Kara rounded the kitchen island to stand beside Lena, “Who are you and what have you done with my wife?”

“Very funny,” a smile mirrored itself on Lena’s face at Kara’s joke.

“No but seriously,” Kara’s tone went serious for a moment, before she moved her hand to check Lena’s forehead for any sign of a fever, “Are you feeling okay?” another playful smile spread across her face.

Lena swatted Kara’s hand away, the smile on her face doing nothing to hide her amusement.

Kara ignored their vacation for a moment. “What were you thinking about just now?” a warm smile spread across her face.

“You know, just stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?” Kara asked as she slid into the bar stool beside Lena.

Lena was again pulled away from her conversation with Kara and into her thoughts. Thoughts of children with Kara, whether they would look more like herself or Kara.

_I wonder if_ _they_ _would_ _have_ _Kara’s_ _blue eyes_ , Lena mused to herself, _Or if they’d have her wavy hair._

A pure smile spread across Lena’s face when she thought about her and Kara laying on the floor and playing with their baby.

”-ena. Lena?” Lena shook herself from her thoughts and looked at Kara. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“You’d make a really great mom, you know,” Lena blurted our, because she would. There was no doubt in Lena’s mind that Kara would make an incredible mother.

“Pardon?” Kara choked on the cookie she’d just stuffed into her mouth.

“Being a mother, you’d be really great at it,” Lena repeated. She didn’t freak out like other times when she’d blurted something out.

Kara smiled brightly, “You think so?” she sounded excited and hopeful when she asked this.

“I know so,” Lena reached out and squeezed Kara’s hand.

“Well,” Kara rested her other hand on top of her and Lena’s joined ones, “I just so happen to think that you,” Kara squeezes Lena’s hand for emphasis, “would be an incredible mother too.”

“Yeah?” Lena sometimes doubted whether she would make a good mother. She didn’t have a pleasant mother figure growing up, so she didn’t know what a good mother consisted of.

“Of course I do. You’ll be so great with homework and science projects. You’ll also be fiercely protective of our kids, because that’s who you are: protector of those you love.”

Lena smiled at Kara’s kind words, but the word ‘kids’ lingered in her mind. _Kids. Kara said kids, she wants more than one child with me._

“You said kids,” Lena pointed out.

“Yeah?” Kara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She wasn’t sure why Lena had pointed that out.

“You want more than one kid with me?”

“Of course I do. How could I not want to raise kids with you?” Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her into a tight hug.

Lena hugged Kara back just as tight. “I love you,” she whispered into Kara’s hair.

“I love you too,” Kara rubbed her thumb in small circles on Lena’s back, “Always.”

* * *

ELEVEN MONTHS LATER

It had been a stressful eleven months since their talk in their kitchen.

They talked about using a sperm donor, but an option presented itself that allowed Kara and Lena to have a child that was biologically both theirs.

Due to the experimental nature of the technology, the embryo didn’t attach in their first try, and they lost their baby one month in on their second try.

But eventually, one stuck and Kara and Lena welcomed their baby girl into the world.

Lena laid exhausted in the hospital bed as Kara stood by her side with their daughter in her arms.

“Hi,” Kara cooed, “I’m your mom and that sweaty lady over there is also your mom,” Kara heard Lena let out a tired laugh at her comment, “and we love you so so much. You might even find it a bit annoying when you get older.

“Do you wanna old her?” Kara asked Lena, her eyes glued to her daughter.

“Yes please.”

Kara carefully handed their daughter over to Lena’s waiting arms, and when their little girl was safely situated on Lena’s arms, Kara pulled a chair to Lena’s side.

They both stared down at their little girl, too focused that they almost missed a careful knock on the open door of their room.

They both looked up and smiled when they saw Eliza and Jeremiah standing in the door frame.

Kara stood to greet her adoptive mother and father with a hug.

“So,” Eliza and Kara separated, “Where’s our granddaughter?” Eliza sounded giddy with excitement as she asked this.

Lena carefully handed the baby over for Eliza and Jeremiah to hold.

“Hello, little one,” Eliza cooed.

“What’s her name?” Jeremiah asked as he looked up from the bay

“Elizabeth,” Kara and Lena both supplied.

With her parents both focused on her daughter, Kara took the opportunity to go back to Lena’s side and give her a quick kiss.

“What color do you think her eyes will be?” Kara quietly asked.

“I don’t know, but I hope she has yours,” Lena looked up and smiled at Kara, “I like your eyes, they’re a really pretty blue; kinda like the sky on a cloudless spring day.”

Kara kisses her again. “Well I hope she gets yours.”

Lena and Kara both watched with smiles on their faces as Eliza and Jeremiah cooed over their daughter.

“Regardless of her eyes, she’s beautiful and I’ll love her ‘till the end of time,”Lena leaned her head against Kara’s upper arm.

“Me too,”Kara smiled again, seemingly unable to do anything else. She pressed a kiss to the top of Lena’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
